With reference to FIG. 1, an appreciation can be obtained with regard to the process piping systems of the prior art, for a general understanding of the basis for the improvement of the present invention. As shown in FIG. 1, a process piping system of the prior art is designated generally by the numeral 10. Piping systems of this nature are commonly used in many manufacturing facilities, such as in the pharmaceutical industry. In such systems, a transport pipe 12 is suspended from an overhead ceiling 14 or other support surface by a plurality of hangers 16. According to the prior art, a typical hanger 16 comprises a metal rod 18 with a pipe clamp 20 secured to one end thereof and a mounting plate 22 secured to the other. Typically, the pipe 18 is welded to the clamp 20 and plate 22, the latter of which is secured to the ceiling 14 or other structure, such as a joist, truss, or the I-beam 24, as by weldments or the like. While the prior art and the invention herein are described with respect to a piping system suspended from overhead, such as by attachment to a ceiling, joists, trusses, beams and the like, it will be apparent that both the prior art and the invention herein are conducive to attachment to walls, floors and generally any stationary member.
As shown in FIG. 1, the pipe 12 extends between a first processing station 26 and a second processing station 28, the former having an inlet pipe 30 and the latter, an outlet pipe 32. The pipes 30, 32 would typically also be supported by hangers 16. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the pipe 12 typically has a slope or grade associated therewith, such that the elevation of the pipe descends along the processing line from the beginning to the end. Accordingly, a good portion of the movement of the fluid being processed is by the force of gravity. As a consequence, the lengths of the rods 18 necessarily differ to accommodate the desired slope or grade of the pipe 12, taking into account variations in the elevation of the supporting surface 14 and support members such as the I-beam 24.
Installation of the system 10 in the prior art was a costly and time consuming operation. It was generally a two step process, the first of which was the installation of a mock system of pipe support hangers, from which the lengths of the various hangers could be determined in order to achieve the desired elevations and slopes in the final installation. Accordingly, the work process was substantially doubled, the first half being the installation of the mock system and its associated hangers, often laid up with laser levels and the like. This mock installation would then be removed and replaced with a final installation where the hangers 16 had been cut to appropriate lengths and welded together for installation along the ceiling 14 and support members 24. Oftentimes, the installation of the mock system to take the necessary measurements for the in situ manufacture of the hangers 16 was the largest portion of time and effort consumed in the installation.
There is a need in the art of processed piping for a more cost effective system and method of installation than that presently being practiced. Indeed, there is a need in the art for an improved hanger which allows for adjustability in situ, obviating the need for a mock installation.